Episode 148
Pasya is the one hundred forty-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on February 8, 2017. It is the last episode of Book One of Encantadia. Narrative In Devas, Lira tells Amihan that she had asked Emre to allow her to return, but he refused. She asked Amihan what she could do to make her return. Amihan said she will never be gone, for she will be in Lira's heart. Amihan said Lira has more important things to do than mourn her death, for Encantadia is not yet safe from Ether and her new disciples. Meanwhile, Amarro asked Asval if they went to the right place. Asval insisted that it was where Bathalang Arde sent them. Ether appears to them. Amarro said Arde had sent them to her. Ether spit her blood at them, making them lose consciousness. Ether said that like LilaSari, it would make them ready for the right time; their rebirth would be painful, but they would turn from ivtres to living Encantados, who will rise again with her other new disciples. Ether makes their bodies invisible. Back in Devas, Amihan tells Lira that she feels the new threat would be more destructive than the Hathors. Amihan tells Lira that she must go with Mira to return to Lireo, to continue their training from being Diwanis to skilled Sang'gres who can protect Lireo and Encantadia from its enemies, like their aunts. Amihan said she expects Lira would not disobey, so she could be a Sang'gre that she can be proud of. Lira embraced Amihan again, and told her that she loves her. Amihan kissed Lira, and told her to wake up. When Lira opened her eyes, she was back in her sky ship. Mira asked what happened, so Lira said that she had spoken to her mother. Emre advised Lira to heed what Amihan said, for it is true and will come true. Mira, Wahid and Wantuk asked what that was about. In Lireo, Danaya ordered Muros to make sure that their soldiers continuously train, because there is still danger. Muros said they would not be lax. Danaya also asked Muros where Aquil might go. Aquil was sleeping in a forest somewhere. Danaya touched his face. Aquil wakes up and sees Danaya, who promptly teleports away. Aquil thought it was a dream, and complains that even though he had gone away, Danaya was still in his mind. Danaya secretly continued to watch him. Wantuk, Mira, Wahid and Lira appeared in Lireo. Wahid kept his hands on the shoulders of the Diwanis longer than he should, so they elbowed his stomach. Mira wonders what Ether is planning, to be a threat to Encantadia. Wantuk told them to speak no more about it, because it frightens him. Wahid was relieved that they were back in Lireo. Lira said someone is coming who is more frightening than Ether. Mira asked who it was, and Lira said it was her mother. Lira and Mira hid behind Wahid. Pirena admonished them, but was relieved that they returned alive. Mira apologized. Ybrahim observed that Lira failed to take Amihan with her. Lira apologized, but said that Amihan had told her and Mira to train, because of a looming threat. Pirena agrees, telling them that they should devote their time to training instead of other things. Pirena said that from then on, she would be guiding them alongside Ybrahim and Danaya, so she can teach them what she knew. And from that night, and also because of the looming threat, the elder leaders devoted their attention to the two Diwanis, but because of her mother's death, something had changed in Lira. Ybrahim trained Mira, while Pirena trained Lira, in the use of the sword. Ybrahim had already beaten Mira, but Lira continued her combat with Pirena. Pirena was not satisfied with Lira's moves, saying it would make her easy to kill. Ybrahim told Pirena that they should change partners, and he would be the one to train Lira. Pirena left the hall. Ybrahim told Lira to prepare, but Lira apologized, saying that she no longer believes that swordsmanship is the only way for them to defend Lireo. Mira said their powers are still limited, so they can rely on the swords only. Lira insisted there must be other ways of battling without using a sword. Lira said she does not wish to use a sword anymore, because her mother had been slain by a sword. Lira said she wanted to study other ways of fighting. Ybrahim asked what that is. Alena trains in using her voice to pulverize a rock. Imaw, who was watching her, said her voice is as powerful as ever. Alena said she wanted to hone this power even more, so she could forget the thoughts which could depress her. Imaw asked what those thoughts were, but Alena did not wish to reveal them. Lira arrives and asked to join Alena. Alena and Lira pulverized rocks with their voices. Alena was impressed by Lira From that day, Lira honed her natural ability, with the help of one of the powerful Sang'gres. Concurrent with the training of the Diwanis to make themselves as skilled as the Sang'gres, changes were happening to Lireo. Mira was training against two diwata soldiers. Mira beats them, and Pirena, who was watching her, appears to be satisfied. Lireo is rising again from its fall, and from the wounds inflicted by the wars. Lireo can now be considered the most powerful, as it holds the five gems from which all the conflicts began. New towers rose up in Lireo. In the room of the gems, Alena, Danaya and Pirena brought the Water, Air, Soul, Earth and Fire Gem together. Cassiopea merged the gems into its original form, the Mother Gem. Cassiopea said the gems should never be separated again, telling the Sang'gres to protect it so it can never be stolen by anyone else. Alena said Cassiopea can expect that they'll do everything to protect the gems, so that the faults of the past may never happen again. Pirena asked for permission to leave Lireo, so that she would not be tempted by the gems. Danaya asked Pirena why. Pirena said it was her way of protecting the gems, because until now she doesn't trust herself. Danaya asked where Pirena would go. Pirena returned to Hathoria to live there, and to reestablish the fallen kingdom of her father. With the help of her daughter, it became a New Hathoria, that was benevolent and caring to all Encantados. Pirena and Mira looked at the cave-palace of Hathoria, which was adorned by Hathor banners. They smiled. And like Hathoria and Lireo, Sapiro did not let itself be outdone in its reestablishment, more so after Ybrahim was crowned as the new king of his late father's kingdom. Diwata and Sapiryan soldiers were arrayed in Sapiro, lowering their spears after Prince Ybrahim had gone past them. Mayca handed the sword to Pirena, who performed the accolade on Ybrahim. Pirena then put the sword on its sheath, which was held by Alena. Danaya took the crown held by Lira and placed it on Ybrahim's head. Mayca led the acclamation for the new Rama of Sapiro. Even though Ybrahim became king, he was no longer seen to smile again, even though he was with his only child. Lira embraced Ybrahim. Ybrahim bowed before Danaya, and Pirena, Danaya and Alena bowed before him. Danaya stood aside, and Alena gave Ybrahim his sword. Ybrahim sat on the throne of Sapiro. Abog gave the signal for another acclamation. It was as if the father and daughter lost some happiness after Amihan died. Even though many years had passed, they continued to mourn the loss of their beloved queen. Amihan was renowned in all Encantadia as a hero admired by all, because it was her sacrifice that led to the defeat of the enemies. A statue of Amihan was erected in Lireo, in front of Emre's statue, showing her with wings. Ether appeared in a room. Two Devas warriors appeared, telling her not to approach, as they have been sent by Emre to guard the remains of the ancient being in that room. Ether asked if they do not recognize her. One of the warriors said that she is Bathalumang Ether, and she has been prohibited from approaching. Ether said she has come because the time for Etheria's revival has come, and they cannot stop her. Ether eventually defeats the warriors. Ether opens a chest, which contained a skeleton. Ether referred to it as Avria, the queen of Old Etheria, slain by the diwatas long ago. Ether said Avria is not yet in peace, so she wants to help her. Ether cuts her wrist and lets her blood pour over the bones. An Encantada with gray hair in black dress appeared. Ether welcomed her loyal disciple. Even though there were hearts that remained sad, such as Alena's, its courage prevailed, to choose to live, not just for herself, but also for her beloved Encantadia. Alena looked at Sapiro from Lireo. She turned and walked away, but looked at Sapiro again before continuing. Like other Encantados who suffer because they cannot be with the ones they love, and continue to endure it for the welfare of their beloved Encantadia. They are great Encantados who place their duties above their happiness. Aquil sneaks into the palace of Lireo to look at Danaya. Aquil watched Danaya talking to members of the Konseho, and said it was really painful and hard. Danaya looked at where Aquil is, so he hid. When she was no longer looking, he left. Alena carried a water container, and tells Lira that it was not just pure, because aside from quenching thirst it has healing properties also. Alena tells Lira that power not only comes from within their bodies, but also from the environment, and if she could familiarize herself with it, she can use it to make herself more powerful. Lira said she still had many things to learn about. Ybrahim arrived and said that if they were done training, he would like them to eat supper in Sapiro. Alena said she had other things to do in Lireo. Lira and Ybrahim left. Happiness which they seemed to have accepted that they will not experience anymore. But they still chose to live and to serve Encantadia. So with the cooperation of the Sang'gre sisters, and others, serenity, prosperity and peace seemed to have come at last to the entire world of the Encantados. In Lireo, Danaya, Ybrahim, Pirena and Alena were shaking the hands of the people. Peace which they did not know, would soon be over, because from a distant land in the wilderness of Encantadia, uninhabited by any Encantado, a kingdom was reestablished by a goddess, preparing to bring desolation to all Encantadia once more. Ether magically raised the structures of Etheria. Trivia *Three monarchies of Encantadia were reestablished in this episode: Hathoria, Sapiro and Etheria *Imaw continues narrating in this episode. *The blue stone in Danaya's crown was changed to have a darker hue. *Ybrahim finally wears a royal attire, which was the same as the one he wears during his collective dreams with Amihan. *Cassiopea briefly becomes keeper of all five gems, as she merged it into one. *Book 1 ends on a Wednesday, which is unusual for a series that airs on weekdays. The Holy Week may have been taken into account, as Encantadia did not air on Maundy Thursday and Good Friday. References